


Darling I Will Be Loving You Till We're 70

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, Well - Freeform, but it's alright because, not fully but that's how it starts, so in my mind they do this all the time, suit yourself though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, lazy morning where Harry and Louis just have the time to be together. A food fight happens and then there's sex.</p><p>That's it.</p><p>Don't know what else to tell you.</p><p>Just fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling I Will Be Loving You Till We're 70

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should really write more. I keep telling myself to do so and this weekend I finally managed to squeeze some words onto paper. A one-shot because that's the only thing I can write. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Thanks to my friend, [Lore](http://greenmeetingblue.tumblr.com/), for proofreading and being the ray of sunshine in my life by telling me my writing is good and being the literal sun otherwise (honey, ILYSM xxx).
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](redphonebooth3.tumblr.com)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

The sun shone its soft rays on the two boys in bed. Lazy mornings were a thing they loved. Louis woke gradually, eyes fluttering and a sigh escaping him ruffling the hair against his nose. He breathed in the now familiar scent of ‘home’ and ‘love’, the scent of Harry. It made him smile. Everything was soft, slow, and, above all, perfect. He kissed the back of Harry’s head, chocolate curls tickling his face. Sometimes Louis wondered how he got so lucky, but it didn’t matter. His everything was right here in his arms, right where he belonged.

Louis felt movement coming from the beautiful boy in his arms. Harry yawned and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Although the angle was uncomfortable,  Louis leaned over to kiss him languidly. Eventually , Harry shifted to face Louis fully to not strain his neck. The kissed as if they had all the time in the world, as if there was nothing but them.

Inevitably, Louis pulled back after a while needing to breathe. Just enough so their lips weren’t pressed together, though. Their noses were still touching in an Eskimo kiss. Louis closed his eyes and smiled brightly, perfectly happy to spend eternity just like this in bed.

“Morning” Louis whispered in the small gap between their mouths, lips brushing as he spoke.

“Morning” Sounded the reply of his boyfriend.

Louis opened his eyes again to find green ones meeting his blue irises. Harry tilted his head upwards to kiss the other’s nose, making Louis giggle.

“You’re so beautiful” Harry spoke softly, studying Louis’ face with that intense look in his eyes he sometimes gets. Louis blushed at the remark and smiled shyly. He held Harry just a little bit closer instead of replying as he was at a loss for words. He brought up a hand to brush some of Harry’s stray curls out of his face and then placed his hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing lightly back and forth over his cheekbone.

“So are you.” Louis said eventually, having found his voice again. Harry beamed at him, dimples coming out of their hiding and covered the hand with his own. Louis kissed both of his dimples before pecking him on the lips. Harry moved so he could lay his head on Louis’ chest as the older boy wrapped his arms around him. They both closed their eyes and dozed off.

Complete silence fell over them until the only thing they could hear were their breaths, slow and steady, and an almost forgotten world to them outside of their apartment, their little safe bubble.

The Peace was eventually broken by Louis’ demanding stomach, growling loudly in the quiet of the room. Harry chuckled and he patted Louis’ belly lightly, kissing the boy’s chest at the same time.

“Come on, love. Let’s get up.” Harry said, already moving to get out of bed, only to be pulled back. Harry made a startled noise as he fell back down on the mattress.

“No,” Louis whined, “Just a little bit longer.” He embraced Harry, almost trapping him with his arms. But, yet again, a growl erupted from his stomach making Harry chuckle.

“Some part of you wants to get up.” Harry bargained. Immediately, Harry regretted the way he had phrased this when he saw the smirk on Louis’ face.

“Some part of me does wa—“ Louis’ started before Harry silenced with a kiss. Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious pun.

“Don’t finish that sentence and I promise to make you pancakes.”

Louis sighed theatrically “Fine”. He finally got out of bed and grabbed them both a pair of sweats from the dresser, throwing one at Harry who was on the other side of the bed before putting them on.

They made their way to the kitchen clinging to each other like Velcro. They parted when Harry went through the cupboards to find all ingredients he needed, while Louis put on the kettle and then jumped on top of the kitchen island counter watching his boyfriend mix the batter.

They were silent for a few moments just enjoying each other’s company, but soon the boiling kettle interrupted the quiet.

Louis slid off the counter to grab to mugs and fix them both a cup of tea. He placed one beside Harry and after, he climbed back up on his previous place on the counter.

“Something you’d like to do today, love?” Louis asked sipping his tea before putting his cup next to him.

“Not really” Harry answered, then rotated his head to look at Louis “Though there’s one thing I’d like to do.” He added cheekily, winking at Louis with a grin and going back to the batter.

“Shut up and make me pancakes.” Louis blushed with a grin of his own showing on his face. You’d think after having been together for so long stuff like this would normal with them, but sometimes Louis still felt like a teenager when it came to Harry.

Harry turned to him from where he was about to pour batter into the pan, small smile on his face, yet his dimples in full bloom. He went to stand in between Louis swinging legs and leaned his hands in front of him on the island. He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Harry pulled back and stroked the tips of his fingers along Louis cheek while lightly huffing out a short laugh.

What Louis didn’t know was that Harry had dipped his hand in the flour which was stood next to Louis on the kitchen island. Louis traced the path Harry’s fingers had made in confusion to discover the white powder on his face. He looked back at Harry with a mischievous smile.

“Oh, you want to play dirty, don’t you, Curly?” A gleam appeared in his eye before throwing a handful of flour in Harry’s direction. Louis threw his head back laughing at his boyfriend’s surprised reaction. Next thing he knew, an egg was smashed to pieces on top of his own head. The slimy substance running down his face, and his neck and back. His laughter made place for a baffled gasp.

“Look who’s laughing no more.” Harry said self-satisfied.

“You are in for it now, Curly.” Louis jumped down from the counter and reached behind harry for an egg, smashing it on the side of the younger boy’s head and smearing the white and yolk into his brown locks. Taking advantage of Harry’s delayed actions because of the surpise, he quickly grabbed the packet flour dumping it over Harry’s head.

But Harry recovered quickly from the attack and reached out to go after his boyfriend. Louis shrieked when he saw Harry coming for him. He ran around the kitchen so the island was in between them as a buffer.

“Scared?” Harry smiled dangerously

“No,” Louis said somewhat uncertain. “Maybe.” He mumbled a bit after.

In one swift motion Harry turned on the faucet in the sink, grabbed it and sprayed Louis with water, soaking him fully. Louis shrieked again and put his hands up to protect himself, to no avail.

The stream of water eventually stopped and just when Louis thought he was safe, he felt  a thick, runny substance being dumped on him. He could feel it running down his back and face. Harry had poured the batter over him. Louis stood there with a shocked face, while Harry looked quite smug and pleased with himself.

“Thanks for that, love.” Louis whipped some of it out of his eyes. “Now,” He turned to his boyfriend “how about a hug and a kiss, eh?” Ha said as he started towards Harry with arms wide open.

This time, it was Harry’s turn to run and yell. Back around the island the way they’d first come. But just when Louis got a hold of Harry’s arm , he slipped pulling them both down on the ground. It hurt some, but they couldn’t feel much over the aches in their tummies from laughing so hard. Louis was lying on top of Harry and he gladly took advantage of this by running his batter-covered hands through Harry’s hair and rubbing his equally covered face over the other’s. Harry squirmed and tried to push him off, without result.

“Serves you right, Curly.” Louis straddles him and sat up. They were both panting a little from all the running and took a breath. Harry eventually sat up, as well, idiotically smiling.

“I guess I deserved that.” He brought a hand up to whip away some of the batter sliding down his face.

“Damn right you did.” Louis retorted firmly. “Why are you smiling like a mad man?” Louis asked as he found himself mirroring his lover’s expression.

“Nothing, just really happy.” Harry said quietly. It made Louis melt a little on the inside.

“Come here.” Louis laid a hand on the back of Harry’s head to pull him in. Their lips connected in a messy kiss.

“Mmm, you taste good.” Harry licked his lips.

“Certainly not the first time I heard that.” Louis giggled, “though, your mouth is mostly somewhere else.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but the fond look in his eyes gave him away. He quickly leaned back in to kiss his boyfriend. What was innocent at first soon turned dirty when one of them slipped in a little tongue which caused their giggles to turn into moans.

“We should probably clean up.” Harry breathed out as Louis kissed down his jaw and neck.

Louis only shook his head. “No, not now. Later. Please.” Harry nodded in agreement before grabbing Louis by his bum and rolling them over so he was on top and kissed him filthily.

Harry rolled his hips against Louis’ making them both groan at the friction. Harry started kissing down his chest, wrapping his mouth around a nipple. Louis whined as sparks of arousal shot through his spine straight to his cock. Harry licked his way down Louis’ chest over his belly where he bit above his belly button and sucked a mark before soothing the bruise with his tongue.

Louis was panting by now hands balling into fists as he tried to find something to hold on to, he eventually slid one of his hands into Harry’s hair , tugging at the curls trying to guide him to his now hard cock. Harry understood and soon enough he pulled down Louis’ sweats and licked a stripe from the underside of his cock up to the head.

“Harry. Please, please.” Louis begged and he tugged a little on Harry’s hair trying to make a point.

Harry quickly took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly, before bobbing his head up and down and moaning a little, gradually taking in more of Louis in his mouth covering the rest with one of his hands. His other hand he used to slip in between Louis’ butt cheeks, teasing at his hole. He pulled off with an indecent pop.

“Do you want me to fuck you, huh? Would you like that, right here on the kitchen floor?” Harry asked huskily. He licked another stripe up Louis’ cock. Louis was whining and panting by now.

“Yes yes, please, fuck me, daddy.” Louis panted. Harry moved off of Louis to search through the kitchen drawers for the lube. They’d learned to keep it everywhere because there had been a few occasions where they couldn’t be bothered to make it to the bedroom. Or, you know, a lot.

Louis had wrapped a hand around his own cock stroking it lightly when Harry went searching for the lube. Harry quickly slapped his hand away and leaned down. “Nah-ah, be a good boy for Daddy, don’t touch yourself. I’m gonna make you come untouched.” Harry whispered in his ear making Louis moan and kissed him hard and filthily before sucking a bruise underneath his jaw.

He quickly coated his fingers and continued with what he’d started a few minutes prior. Harry kitten-licked the head of Louis’ cock and slipped his coated fingers in between Louis’ butt cheeks. He carefully inserted one as he held Louis still by his hip with his other hand. Harry fucked his one finger in a few times then added a second one and started scissoring them. Louis gasped harshly and grabbed onto Harry’s locks, head thrown back. Harry moved his fingers around to find that spot that could make Louis scream, which did happen once he actually hit it.

“Oh fucking fuck.” Louis near-yelled. “Please, Daddy. I’m ready, please fuck me now.” Louis whined, pulling on Harry’s hair harshly, making his boyfriend moan. He always did have a bit of a thing for getting his hair pulled.

“Alright, baby. I will. Condom or no?” Harry asked.

“No, please, wanna feel you.” Louis replied quickly.

“You ready?” Harry asked as he got rid of his joggers and lined himself up. “Tell me if it hurts okay?” Louis loved that about Harry, still so concerned even after all the things they’ve done together, all the years they’ve been together.

Harry pushed in slowly as he kissed his beautiful boyfriend until he bottomed out. “I’m alright,” Louis whispered in the space between their mouths after a moment, “move, please.” And Harry did, he pulled out almost fully only to thrust his hips back into Louis making Louis scream as he hit his prostate.

“Look at you, so filthy. Letting me fuck you on the floor of our kitchen.” Harry growled as he kept thrusting into Louis hard. Tears formed in the corner of Louis’ eyes, he wanted to touch himself so bad, but he knew he wasn’t allowed.

“Yes, only for you, Daddy. Please, Daddy, can I ride you? I wanna ride you.” Louis seemed desperate. Harry didn’t give an answer, but Louis was suddenly swept up from the ground and the whole world shifted until he saw Harry beneath him.

“Come on, baby. Ride Daddy’s cock like a good boy.”

Louis set his hands on Harry’s chest for leverage then pushed himself up and sinking back down throwing his head back in pleasure as they both moaned. He did it again and again, his movements going quicker each time, and his moans becoming louder. Louis wished he could do this forever, but unfortunately, his thighs started to burn from the effort.  He leaned down so they were chest to chest and  kissed Harry, more teeth and tongue then actual kissing.

“Please, fuck me hard, Daddy.” Louis pleaded after he pulled away from the kiss.

Harry obeyed quickly, setting his feet on the ground to have a steady grip and started slamming his hips upward, fucking Louis hard and fast.

Louis babbled nonsensical things, “Yes, right there, Daddy. So good, feels so good. Harder, faster. Fuckshit. YES.” Screaming louder whenever Harry hit his sweet spot particularly hard.

“Such a good little boy, for me.” Harry praised, “Come on, you’re gonna come untouched for me like a good little boy.”

“Yes, Daddy. Your good little boy, only for you. Please make me come, pleasepleaseplease.” Harry fucked him even harder, determined to make Louis come untouched. “I’m gonna come, I’m gon—“ Louis hadn’t even finished his sentence before his body tensed up and white streaks shot between their stomachs. His orgasm made him clench around Harry and caused him to tip over the edge, as well with Louis’ name on his lips and spilling his load deep into Louis. His hands gripped Louis’ hips tightly and were sure to leave marks in the shape of fingertips.

Louis slumped down onto Harry’s chest as they both tried to catch their breath, the come sticky in between them, making their food-covered bodies even more dirty.

A right mess they were.

 After a few minutes, Harry kissed Louis’ temple and carefully pulled out. It made Louis hiss nonetheless. They cuddled up together, enjoying the afterglow with Louis’ head on his boyfriend’s shoulder kissing the spot closest to his mouth.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position, on a floor in the middle of the battlefield from their food fight. But they lied there together which was what mattered most. Silence fell over them once again as it had before like a comforting blanket, so they closed their eyes and enjoyed each other company dozing off a bit.

Suddenly, the sound of a key turning the lock echoed loudly through the room and a door was being opened, their eyes shooting open. Harry was about to say something, but Louis quickly covered his mouth with his hand and mouthed ‘Don’t say a word’, lying as still as possible hidden from view behind the kitchen island. Footsteps loud and clear entered the apartment and the stranger finally voiced himself:

“Hello, anybody home? What the holy hell happened here?” A distinctly non-British accent exclaimed, making both the boyfriends sigh.

Fucking Niall.

Louis climbed off of Harry and onto his knees to peek his head just above the top of the counter they were hidden behind.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, mildly annoyed.

“Just thought I’d drop by.” Niall shrugged, “Where’s Harry.” Another head peaked out from behind the counter after the question.

“Right here.” He answered. “Oh, and to answer you previous question, Louis started a food fight.”

“I started it?” Louis looked at his non-believingly, but glowing with mirth. “If I remember correctly you were the one who put flour on me.” He stood up from where he was kneeling on the ground, his lower body parts still hidden behind the island.

“It was like one streak of flour on you cheek, not like I dumped the whole pack on your head. Oh no wait, that was you.” Harry defended himself as he followed Louis in standing up.

“Guys,” Niall interrupted, “I was just coming over to see if—Wait, why are there joggers on the—OHMY GOD, seriously? Did you guys just-- ? Couldn’t even warn a guy? Like put a sock on the bloody doorknob or something.”

Louis arched an eyebrow and looked at Niall with a look that said are-you-fucking-kidding-me. “Niall,” He started calmly, mild annoyance now having grown and evident in his voice, “First of all, call when you want to come over. Second, this is our place, you walked into our home and third, this isn’t bloody uni, mate. If I wanna have sex in me own house, I will do so without having to let the whole building know.”

“Well, the building probably knows by now with how loud you were.” Harry murmured smugly and Louis smiled, as well. He lightly swung an arm around Louis’ waist as he pressed his body against his back and placed both his hands on his hips.

Niall pulled a face of disgust having clearly heard (or maybe just guessing) what Harry had said.

“Gross, I do not need to know. I think I’m just gonna go now. I’ll find someone else to hang out with.” He turned around quickly and slammed the door behind him.

Louis and Harry dissolved into giggles and laughter. Louis turned in Harry’s arms and laid his own around Harry’s neck, they were beaming and glowing with happiness. Louis leaned up and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

“How about we just grab some breakfast and see if there’s anything to do in the city.” Louis suggested.

“Sounds like a plan”, Harry agreed, “But can we shower and clean the kitchen first? I’m kinda sticky and I don’t feel like cleaning up the kitchen after we get back home.”

“Race you to the bathroom.” Louis darted away from Harry laughing like a child. Harry giggled at his ridiculous boyfriend as he chased after him. It took them a joined shower with complementary orgasms and 30 minutes to clean up the kitchen before they were ready to go out.

Harry was glad they were going out, he planned on proposing soon and it’d give him some time to find the perfect ring. Because in all of his 21 years of his life, Louis is the one thing he’ll always be sure of.

He’s loved this boy since he was 16 and will still be loving him till he’s 70, and most likely beyond that.

Most definitely beyond that.


End file.
